Thank You
by BlueBellIceCream
Summary: Two years after the elimination of Titans, Eren Jaeger is still having nightmares, however, when he wakes up in cold sweat, there is someone there to comfort him. ErenxRivaille. Yaoi. M for sexual content.


_**Hi~ This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm really excited! I'd be so happy if you left a review no matter how short, and I love comments with criticism!**_

_**Thanks for reading, and I sincerely hope you like it!**_

_**~BlueBell**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan**_

* * *

_It's dark. My eyes are blinded with the blood dripping down my face. I hear the sound of enormous footsteps approaching from behind. _

_Titans._

_The titans are coming._

"...ren"

_I feel myself being lifted and dropped into a vast, dark cave._

_It's burning hot. I can't feel my body._

_I've become prey._

"Eren, wake up!"

My eyes opened as the world shifted into focus.

"...That dream, again?" a familiar voice said. I tilted my head to see the Corporal standing beside my bed, his face masking a worried expression.

I looked down at my hands, moist with sweat and nodded my head.

"It's been two years, eh? Two years since we massacred the titans," Rivaille commented. I hung my head in shame. It's already been two years but I still continue to have nightmares.

"It's alright, Eren. It's natural that you have these dreams. You went through a lot back then. We all did."

He pulled me into an embrace, comforting me. I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder, whispering, "Thanks, Corporal."

"Rivaille, not Corporal...how many times have I had to tell you!" Rivaille scolded me.

"Yes, yes...thanks, Rivaille." I corrected myself.

His ears turned pink at the sound of his name.

"Hmph. W-well it's still in the middle of the night, but it seems to me that you need a shower before going back to bed. You're soaking wet...like a drowned rat." he declared, standing up and turning so I couldn't see his blush.

I decided to follow his instructions. I got up, out of bed and plodded to the bathroom where the shower was. Getting out of the shower and putting my pants on, I realized that I forgot my towel. I opened the door to see Rivaille straightening my bed sheets. He was leaning over my bed and was pushing some hair behind his ear, accentuating the nape of his neck.

An electric current coursed through my body and came right to my waist. I marched up to Rivaille and pushed him down on my bed.

"Wha...?! Wait! Eren! What are you..."

"Shh, be quiet," I whispered in his ear. Rivaille's small body jolted in surprise underneath me.

I started sucking on Rivaille's lower lip while gently massaging his nipple over his shirt. Soon, just the lower lip couldn't satisfy my lust. I encompassed his mouth and slid my tongue along the part, begging for entrance. As my tongue explored the inside of his mouth, Rivaille let out a small moan, arousing me even further.

Coming up for air, I swiftly removed his shirt and pants, leaving him squirming with embarrassment in his boxers. I admired the sight for a few seconds and then lifted his chin and left a trail of kisses stemming from the corner of his mouth to the nape of his neck. Moving on to his massaged nipple, I heard him gasp as I bit gently down on it.

"E-Eren...d-don't tease me like that...not just there..." he moaned.

I smirked. "Oh? You want me to play elsewhere? Mmm...maybe...here?" I pressed my finger against his slowly rising erection.

"Ahh...Mmm...yes..." he said, shivering to my touch.

I slid his boxers off and touched the tip of his erection. His back arched with pleasure as I licked him up and down, shoving it in my mouth and sucking it. It started to overflow, semen dripping from the tip. I took it in my hand and swirled circles all over it with my fingers while easing his entrance open with my other hand.

"Rivaille, your entrance is sucking my fingers in...eager, isn't it...so naughty..."

"D-don't...Ah...Mmm...Eren...I-I told you not to tease me!" he said, turning a darker shade of red than it already was.

I lowered my face to his ear and licked it, "Rivaille...you have to tell me what you want."

I could feel his face heat up even further. "I-idiot! Who would tell you that!?"

"You have to tell me...or I won't know what to do." I teased, easing another finger in.

To my surprise, he grabbed my neck with his arms and pulled me down, resting my head against his shoulder. "I...I want you to put it in quickly...please?" he whispered in my ear.

That did it. Overcome with lust, I grabbed my own and pushed it into him. Rivaille let out a cry as I entered.

"I-I'm going to move now, Rivaille." I warned him, unable to contain myself any longer.

He clutched his hands tightly behind my neck and nodded as a reply. In and out, in and out, I moved keeping rhythm to the hot pulse inside him. I sped up faster and faster as we both climaxed at the same time, holding our bodies tightly together, feeling each others heat.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of the window and the smell of freshly fried eggs.

It was the first time in a long while that I hadn't had a dream about two years ago. I climbed out of bed and and saw Rivaille making breakfast.

I hugged him from behind and whispered, "Thank you, Rivaille. Thank you for being by my side."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading~! I hope you liked it!**_

_**I'd be ecstatic if you left a review no matter how small!**_

_**~BlueBell**_


End file.
